


Legs Fer Dayz

by BlackDragonCake



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, it will prevail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDragonCake/pseuds/BlackDragonCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shark doesn't remember ever seeing Tetsuo without his skateboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legs Fer Dayz

Shark almost never sees Tetsuo without his skateboard, that, or he doesn't actually pay attention to his skateboard. It's probably the latter.

As of right now, Shark was walking home with Yuma, Kotori, and Testuo. Everyone was quiet, just listening to Yuma chatter when he noticed it. Tetsuo didn't have his skateboard with him.

Well obviously, they were all walking side by side, why the hell would he be on his board? Shark kept looking at Tetsuo walk, wondering why it looked so weird. So what if he didn't have his board, that's probably a normal thing.

He was so focused on what was wrong, he didn't even notice they had already went by Kotori's house, and was now at Yuma's.

"See ya later Shark, Testuo," Yuma chirped before he went inside his house. They both said 'see ya,' back and started walking again.

"Why were you staring at me?" Tetsuo asks suddenly, and it was only now Shark looked at his face, that he saw how uncomfortable he looked.

"Oh, you, don't have your, um, skateboard,"  he say lamely, making a flapping gesture with his hand weakly.

"That's good, I thought you were waiting for them to leave, so you could shank me or something," Tetsuo laughed, but still eyed him warily.

"No, just, don't remember seeing you without your board," he replies dismissing his worries.

"Well, this is my stop," Tetsuo waves at him and walks up the driveway and into his house.

And that's when Shark realizes why it was 'weird,' he never really saw Tetuo's little stubby legs. Shark continue his walk home with a light flush on his face, all the while thinking of Tetsuo's legs.

That's when Shark realizes another thing, he's fucking disgusting.

**Author's Note:**

> because why not have deckshipping on here??? I hope you enjoy


End file.
